


Moments of Magic and Wonder

by kenporusty



Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Tried, I hope this isn't offensive, MTF character, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Female Character, muffing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: "Oh, baby, close your eyes." San winked at Wooyoung.Wooyoung obeyed, and allowed himself to be brought into the room. San let go of him, closed and locked the door, and stood just behind him, using his shoulders to nudge him slightly."Go ahead and open them."He opened his eyes, scanned the room, and fell on Hongjoong, perched on the edge of the bed. Their leader looked… different.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong/Choi San
Series: Hongjoong X ATEEZ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Moments of Magic and Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sheppard's song Waves.

"Young-ah," San draped his arms around Wooyoung's shoulders, leaning over the back of the couch, letting his hands land on Wooyoung's belly.

Wooyoung looked up, planting a little kiss on his cheek.

"San-ah?" He asked.

"Come with me." San whispered, pulling himself away, letting his fingers trail up Wooyoung's chest as he moved.

Wooyoung turned to watch San walk not to his room, but towards Hongjoong and Seonghwa's room. San looked back to make sure Wooyoung followed, waving him along with a smile. The younger followed obediently, hopping off the couch, and quickly catching up to take San's hand.

"We have a surprise for you." San whispered, knocking on the door. When no response came, he pushed the door open a crack.

"We?" Wooyoung wondered.

"Oh, baby, close your eyes." San winked at Wooyoung.

Wooyoung obeyed, and allowed himself to be brought into the room. San let go of him, closed and locked the door, and stood just behind him, using his shoulders to nudge him slightly.

"Go ahead and open them."

He opened his eyes, scanned the room, and fell on Hongjoong, perched on the edge of the bed. Their leader looked… different.

"Look how pretty our leader is, Wooyoung. Couldn't you see her debuting with Dreamcatcher instead of us?" San said into Wooyoung's ear, hooking his chin over the younger's shoulder.

"What?" Was all Wooyoung could form.

"We're letting you in on a little secret." Hongjoong said softly. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Hayoon."

Hayoon blushed under the contouring and makeup. She looked like Hongjoong, but softer, more delicate, more feminine. Her hair was brushed back, hidden beneath a beret. Her red skirt shifted farther up her thigh with every movement, and a white blouse clung to her shoulders and arms, accentuating her figure. Wooyoung couldn't help but stare.

She was trying to seem relaxed, but even Wooyoung could see the tension in her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused." Wooyoung said awkwardly.

"Come sit." Hayoon patted the bed, and San pushed him forward.

Wooyoung sat down heavily, and Hayoon took his hands. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Out there," She nodded towards the door, "I am Hongjoong, but in here, I'm free to be Hayoon. I was born as Hongjoong, but I realized I wasn't the boy my parents thought I was, that I was different. That I had the wrong body for who I really am."

"Transgender." Wooyoung said after a moment of thought, trying to remember the words he'd seen on the internet.

Hayoon smiled widely. "Yes! Are. Are you okay with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Noona, you're still beautiful."

The tension bled out of her shoulders and she threw her arms around him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Does anyone else know?" Wooyoung asked, leaning his forehead to hers.

"Only San, and Seonghwa. I thought you might want to meet the real me. I've seen how you look at me." She teased. "San saw it too."

From where he stood against the door, San shrugged.

"You're easy to read, Young-ah." He said, laughing a little at Wooyoung's indignant noise.

"And this isn't some weird fetish thing?" Wooyoung asked.

"No. This is me." Hayoon shook her head.

Wooyoung caught her lips in a kiss. Her lipgloss was sweet as he ran his tongue along her lower lip. She deepened the kiss, pressing up into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He eased her down, slotting himself between her thighs. She easily hooked a leg around him, pulling him closer. The friction made him groan, dropping his head to her shoulder, hips twitching against hers. Her breath caught in her throat with a high whine.

"Want you," Wooyoung mumbled. "Tell me how to make you feel good."

"Want you, too, but we're still dressed." Her nails dug into his back through his t-shirt.

He shifted back to sit between her legs, fingers tracing fiery lines up her stomach as he ran his hands from hips to shoulders along her slight frame. Starting from the neckline, the buttons of her blouse slipped free with ease and he pushed her shirt open. Wooyoung sat there drinking her in, running his hands along her chest, revelling in the hitch in her breathing when his thumb brushed a dusky nipple. She caught his eye, and arched her back with a little noise. He leaned in for another kiss, running a fingertip along the waist of her skirt. Hayoon tried to deepen the kiss, but Wooyoung pulled back, leaving her to chase him briefly.

"Fuck," San groaned. He'd seated himself in a chair by the bed, legs spread, palming himself through his jeans.

Wooyoung looked at him, made a noise in his throat, and eagerly waved him over. San came, and kissed Wooyoung hard. His hand slipped around the back of his neck, fingers gripping Wooyoung's hair. Wooyoung whined. Instead of the light kisses from Hayoon, San kissed with teeth, biting at Wooyoung's lower lip. He broke only to leave Wooyoung panting.

"Shit." Hayoon whimpered. "That's hotter than it should be."

San smiled, "thank you, noona. Can I?"

Hayoon eagerly nodded, pulling the blouse away and throwing it to the side.

San leaned over, pulling her in to kiss her with the same intensity as with Wooyoung. Wooyoung squirmed as he watched them, pulling off his own shirt, and palming himself for some relief. San and Hayoon got lost in each other, hands roaming, little moans and gasps escaping. Wooyoung whined, and Hayoon shifted enough to make space next to her. He eased down, and suddenly had a lapful of a beautiful leader, kissing him with the same intensity as San. He slid his hands down her back to her ass, kneading the muscle, grinding against her. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled. Wooyoung whined.

"Don't be a brat." She said into his ear.

"Sorry, noona, it's just you're so sexy."

"I know." She preened and kissed him again, looking over her shoulder for San.

He'd shed his shirt and Wooyoung gaped at the sight. He'd seen San topless before, but this was different. Hayoon waved at him, drawing him in and down to kiss Wooyoung while she slid from his lap and got off the bed. The scent of San's cologne as the older replaced their leader in his lap made his head buzz. Wooyoung's hands immediately roamed the broad planes of his chest. San ducked his head and licked the line of Wooyoung's neck, the younger making needy noises and grinding up against him.

"Wooyoung." San groaned, burying his teeth in the soft flesh of his shoulder.

Wooyoung and San panted as they rutted against each other like teenagers. Hayoon reached around and unbuckled San's belt, delicate fingers making quick work of the button and zip. She placed small nips along the back of his neck and down his spine.

"Fuck. Hayoon." San growled, sitting back, turning and catching her in another biting kiss. She matched his aggressiveness and in the fight for dominance, her hat was knocked aside. He drew her back to the bedside.

At some point she'd taken off her skirt.

His hands slid down, palming at her folds, making her stop and let out a pretty sound. She leaned her forehead against his, panting as his fingers worked.

"Sannie. Teach Woo-yah how to do that." She said breathlessly.

Wooyoung watched San's fingers work, disappearing into the soft skin around her balls. The sight of them and her sounds made him whine again.

San moved from Wooyoung's lap, swatting at him to move as well. He scooted enough for her to lie down. San ran his fingers up her thighs, pinching the soft skin. She shot him a glare as he crouched next to the bed. Wooyoung moved between her legs, unsure during the new experience.

"You want to suck her off, don't you baby?" San said gently, running a finger through his hair, tugging gently on a lock, making him grunt.

"Yeah." Wooyoung said.

"With this one you can't. She doesn't like it, but she likes other things. Want to make Hayoon-noona feel good?"

Wooyoung nodded, running his hands along the inside of her soft thighs, gently cupping her balls like he saw San doing, and rolling them in his hand. Instinctively, he pressed a knuckle to her perineum.

"Yeah, that's good," Hayoon sighed breathily.

San set his hand on Wooyoung's guiding him, fingers pressing into Hayoon. Wooyoung marvelled that she could be penetrated this way, fingers on either side of her balls. The orifices hidden under the skin swallowing his fingers. The girl under him shivered and moaned at his touch. She thrust her hips up, pressing him deeper. San helped him set a pace, pulling his hand away and shifting to swallow Hayoon's needy noises in a kiss. Wooyoung watched as her back arched, breath coming in ragged gasps. Sweat beaded on her forehead, running down her temple. He shifted his hand, pressing deep, pulling out a long moan and babbled syllables into San's mouth.

"Fuck, Wooyoungie." Hayoon grabbed his hair and pulled. "Woo-yah stop, I'm gonna come."

Wooyoung stilled his hand, kissing her hip bones.

"You turn me on so much, noona. Do you want to ride me?" He asked into her tummy.

"Shit. Yes." Hayoon said, breaking from San to prop herself on her elbows. Fucked out she was still gorgeous.

Wooyoung wore his need on his face, pupils blown and jaw slack.

He pulled his hand free, kissing up her belly to run the flat of his tongue over her hardened nipples. She grabbed his head, holding him there for a few moments, letting him kiss and such the buds, before pulling him up and into a rough kiss.

Wooyoung felt hands at his waist, San's long fingers wrapping around his hips. He pulled his lounge pants and boxers down and off, planting a kiss on each ass cheek. Wooyoung made a noise of protest and need. San was so close to him, and he was so hard.

He broke away from her, moving back down and taking the offered lube from San. Dripping some on his fingers, he pressed at Hayoon's entrance, sliding one finger inside. He thrust slowly, letting her adjust before moving more. Hayoon moaned his name beneath him.

"More," she whimpered. "Please, Woo-yah. I can take it."

He nuzzled her thigh as he slid another finger in, scissoring his fingers to stretch her out. His fingers found the bundle of nerves inside her, teasing the spot. She cried out, arching as fire bled into her veins. Satisfied, he added a third finger; she hissed at the stretch. Again, he paused to let her adjust. Once she nodded he fucked her on his fingers, and she rocked her hips with his motion. He looked at San, lust all over his face, sitting in his chair, hand in his pants like a teenager.

"Woo-yah, honey, please. Fuck." Hayoon babbled, fingers in his hair, blunt nails scraping his scalp.

"Lie down. I can't take it anymore." She moaned as Wooyoung thrust particularly roughly. She yanked on his hair, pulling him up, whimpering at the loss as he pulled his fingers free.

He pushed himself up, kissing his way up her sides to place a light kiss to her lips.

"You're infuriating." She said fondly before licking into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

"If you two don't fuck, I might be the one to come first." San said. His belt jingled as he finally freed himself of his jeans.

Hayoon grinned and easily rolled Wooyoung onto his back with a devious grin. She straddled his stomach, placing her hands flat on the planes of his chest. With a wink, she thumbed both his nipples at once. Wooyoung's squeak of surprise turned into a needy whine as she reached back to stroke his cock. He melted into her touch, delicate hands stroking his length, thumbing over the frenulum and slit.

"You're so hard, baby. Need to ride you." Hayoon said huskily, running the nails of her free hand down the center of his chest.

Wooyoung swallowed thickly. "Yes. Ride me, Hayoon."

She swatted his chest. "Disrespectful. I'm not sure you deserve it now."

"Hayoon-noona. Please." He whined.

She smirked. "San?"

She looked over and San had the condom between his teeth. She leaned in to take it from him with her teeth, grabbing the lube as well. She moved enough to easily roll the condom on and slick him up, giving his hard cock a squeeze. With a little smile she lowered herself onto him, rolling her hips with little sighs as she sank lower. It took all of Wooyoung's control to not thrust up into her heat until she was ready.

"Fuck, Wooyoungie, I'm so full." She leaned over to kiss him, experimentally shifting her hips. He gasped and choked at the sensation.

"Noona," he rolled his hips. "So hot, so tight, so good."

She made little pleased noises as she fucked herself on him. He put his hands on her hips and thrust up to meet her, the slap of skin mingling with moans. His cock hit the bundle of nerves inside her, and she writhed.

"I'm not gonna last, Wooyoungie." She warned him, a heat pooling in her stomach, muscles quaking with the need for release.

"Fuck, me either." Wooyoung growled.

He was too focused on Hayoon. He missed San stroking himself, long fingers working his hard cock, a pinched look on his face.

"Shit, baby." Hayoon moaned, a bead of sweat rolling off her forehead. Her arms shook where she supported her weight.

"Come on, noona. Come for me." Wooyoung coaxed, hips losing rhythm as his orgasm crashed over him. He thrust through, milking out the aftershocks. That was enough, sending her over the edge with a beautiful cry, coming hard on his belly, kissing him desperately as her body shook.

San was last, losing himself in the sight before him. Two beautiful people in a moment of intimacy, the intensity overwhelming him. He caught his release in tissues he stashed nearby, limbs and extremities fuzzy with post-orgasm haze. Hayoon collapsed onto the mess between herself and Wooyoung, kissing him slowly, giggling occasionally.

"That was…" Wooyoung trailed off, peppering her face with kisses.

San's legs were shaky as he slid over to kneel next to the bed. He turned Wooyoung's face, kissing him deeply with no heat. Wooyoung whimpered, hands winding into his hair. San broke the kiss to lean his forehead against the other's.

"Hi." San smiled.

"Hi." Wooyoung giggled.

Hayoon kissed along San's cheek, licking at the corner of his mouth. San responded by giving her fond kisses.

"Hi baby." San said against her lips.

Wooyoung pouted, "I don't get a pet name?"

"You're both my babies. Beautiful," He kissed Wooyoung. "And honey." He kissed Hayoon again.

Wooyoung blushed and preened. Hayoon shifted.

"As much as we should discuss some things, I'm sticky and feeling gross." She looked down at the mess on Wooyoung's stomach, which was beginning to dry and flake.

San got up, fixed his pants, and strode out shirtless, returning with a warm washcloth. He cleaned Wooyoung and Hayoon, pressing a kiss to each of their tummies. Wooyoung made a face and discarded the condom. San handed them clothes and they got dressed, Hayoon settling back against Wooyoung's chest. Wooyoung held her close, and when San joined them, sitting so he faced the two, Wooyoung reached for his hand. San laced their fingers together and rested his other hand on Hayoon's knee.

"Is this something you want to do again?" Hayoon asked, looking between them.

"Yes! Yes, noona, please." Wooyoung said enthusiastically.

"Of course." San nodded.

"Wooyoung if I keep San to myself, will you be envious?"

"Of course not. WooSan is stronger than that."

"San, same thing."

"No, noona, never."

Warmth bloomed in her chest as she looked at her boys. San launched himself at them, and there was a shuffling so all three fit together. San on his side, Wooyoung on his back, and Hayoon draped across Wooyoung. Today was just supposed to introduce Wooyoung to Hayoon, sex was optional. She hadn't expected to feel his enthusiasm and passion poured into the act. Now they seemed to fit together perfectly.

She threw her blanket over them all, hearing whispered words of love between her boys. A kiss was pressed into her hair as sleep chased her, and she thought she heard the words directed at her.

**

Seonghwa came in, expecting Hayoon, but not expecting the other two. He grabbed his phone from the charger and slipped out before he woke any of them. He saw San watching him, and saw him curl protectively around the other two. He winked at San and wondered how long until she'd tell the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be just Wooyoung, but I was having some trouble, so San decided to step in and give me a hand...


End file.
